I do not want to share with anyone
by waterrain
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the best of friends even though they call each other names. Then a new student arrives and Naruto wants to be friends with him. Sasuke really never had to share Naruto with anyone at all and he begins to find out that he wants Naruto
1. New Student

I do not own Naruto. 

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the best of friends. Then a new male student arrives and wants Naruto.  
Sasuke doesn't want to share Naruto with anyone, but Naruto wants to know more about the quiet new student.

By: waterrain

-------------------

I heard my alarm going off, my alarm was very loud that I bet that the next door neighbors can hear it and I groaned then pressed the sleep button. I really do hate mornings and I hate waking up. Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sixteen years old. I'm in the tenth grade and my best friend is Sasuke Uchiha.

The first time I met Sasuke was when we were six years old and Sasuke had just moved in next store. Sasuke has an older brother his name is Itachi and he is sort of nice.  
Well anyway when Sasuke first moved in next store my mom and dad were still alive. So anyway my mom made me knock on the door and give them her home baked cookies. Itachi was the one that opened the door and he was like eleven years old. Well my mom made me hand Itachi the cookies, I swear that he smirked at me, but when I turned around his face was blank as paper.Well then Itachi called for his mom to come down and his mom called for Sasuke to come down. Sasuke's mom greeted my mom,  
then they exchanged names and yep my mom made another friend. So then my mom told me well no she ordered me to get to know them better and I had thought 'Why bother.' I saw Sasuke was not happy at all, who could blame him since he moved away from his friends and I guess I should be nice.

I held out my hand to Sasuke and happily said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are"

Sasuke repiled sharply "I know that already since your mom told me your name. I bet you were not listening when she told you my name. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

I had thought to myself 'That is a mean tone, but I will make him my friend. He must be sad about moving and having no friends here.'

I said happily "Will you be my friend."

Sasuke stated "Why would I want to be a friend to a dobe."

I felt upset and pouted.

Itachi said to me "Don't mind my brother he is pouting about leaving his beloved friends behind."

I sighed and said in a loud voice "I will not give up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said to me "Fine I'll be your friend, but don't annoy me..."

I could not believe how grown up Sasuke is because he is like the same age as me.

Since then we have been friends and our friendship strengths. We had cried together and we yelled together.

My mom and dad plus Sasuke's mom died when Sasuke and I were ten years old. Well luck was on our side, we didn't have to move, but of course we had someone to take care of us. Kakashi Hatake was a family friend and the one to raise/Take care of Sasuke and Itachi when their mom died. Jiraiya was a family friend and the one to raise/Take care of me when my mom and dad died. So Sasuke and I have went though things together the good and the bad. I miss my mom and dad while Sasuke misses his mom.

Well now Sasuke and I are now in the tenth grade I can not believe it. Well anyway I better get up or else Sasuke will pour cold water on me. I looked at my clock and I have about ten minutes to get ready. I decided to take a quick shower, I brushed my hair, I put on an outfit and I rushed out of the house. Jiraiya was sleeping, well he is a writer of a famous porn novel and yeah. I saw Sasuke waiting and he rolled his eyes at me then stated "Your late Dobe."

I smiled and repiled "Yeah I know Teme"

Sasuke chuckles and said "We better get inside the car before Itachi here decides not to take us to school."

Itachi is twenty-one and owns a awesome black sports car. He drives Sasuke and I to school since it is on his way to work.Well I do not know what Itachi's job is and I hope we will not be late. It is like a month into the tenth grade. Well the school is huge, so you can easily get lost and the lunch there is great. Sasuke and I sometimes go out to the arcard to see who is the best gamer. Sadly at DDR we always come at a draw every single time and one day I will win. To be honest Sasuke is really my only friend and maybe this year I might make some new friends, but I won't forget Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke and I have all of the same classes. Yep and I know that I will not get lost. Now where is homeroom? I know silly right after all it has been about a month, but hey I just don't remind because it is still too early.

Sasuke snickers at me and said lightly "Wrong way Dobe, homeroom is this way and you look like your thinking."

I stated "Of course I was because I was thinking where is homeroom."

The bell starts to ring and now we have only five minutes to get to homeroom. Sasuke smirks, He grabed my hand and we ran to homeroom. Well Sasuke knew where homeroom was at and dragged me. We managed to get into our seats three seconds before the bell stops ringing. Our homeroom/history teacher is Iruka Umino and yes I made it on time.

Mr.Umino said to us "We have a new student today and his name is-"

The guy has blood red hair, cold green eys and said flatly "My name is Gaara."

Mr.Umino said "Okay and Gaara sit to the left of Naruto. Naruto please raise your hand."

I raised my hand, Gaara walked to sit in the desk to the left of me and I said to him "Hello."

Gaara did not say a word, but listened to the lesson. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "That is rude."

I repiled "At least he didn't snap at me."

Sasuke muttered "It is more rude to not say anything."

I stated "I'll be his friend and yes it will happen."

Sasuke muttered something, but I couldn't hear what he said. Well this year I will make more friends and oh man Mr.Umino is asking me a history question. I was totally not listening to the lesson, but then Sasuke whispered the answer to me. Hmm I wonder why the new kid is so quiet, but doesn't look shy at all.

TBC

---------------  
Please Review.


	2. History and Gym class

I do not own Naruto and this is in Naruto's view.  
--------------- 

I want to get to know people even people with issues, but Sasuke thinks that is odd. It might be odd or not, but I just bave to wonder about the quiet people. I sometimes like to watch people and yeah it is rude, but hey I get bored. I'm happy that I'm sort of near the window and I can see outside. There is a lot of pretty trees, flowers, benches and other stuff too. History class is so boring and it looks like it would be more fun outside.

Sasuke poked my fore head and muttered softly "Naruto, at least look like your listening. Your always so spacey in the morning."

I pouted and stated in a whisper in a whiney voice ",But this class is just so boring. I really hate learning stuff in the morning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and repiled "Deal with it Dobe."

I sighed, I opened up my history book and yeah Sasuke always tells me to listen in class. Sasuke just doesn't want me to fail and I do my home work, but man they talk in the same voice and it is so boring. I started to doodle in my note book of doodles.Sasuke was taking notes and after school he normally goes over what we learned today. Hmm I think Sasuke would make a good teacher because he is not boring. It is kind of sad that I have never had a girlfriend at all. The only kiss I had was when I was tweleve years old because some dumbass pushed me into Sasuke and I was clusmy...So yeah and I'm still a little clusmy.

I sighed and said "I just now notice that I have zero love life."

Sasuke repiled "It could worse, you could have nobody at all to be your friend and to be alone."

I stated "Yeah. This year I'll make some new friends."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and about to say something, but then the bell rings. I decided to ask Gaara what class he has next and he just said "P.e, Mr.Gai." I decided to show Gaara there and I did not get any word of Thanks. Sasuke was walking beside me and muttering. Well I guess Sasuke is just talking to himself since I can't hear him. Mr. Gai is really loud, Loves running insane amount of laps and I kind of hate all of the laps that Mr.Gai gives us, but at least it keeps us in good health.

I decided to warn the new student Gaara about Mr.Gai and I said "Mr.Gai really really loves P.e and makes us run a lot of laps."

Gaara just nodded and said nothing. I sighed and Sasuke snickered at me.

Mr.Gai said to everyone "Everyone do 50 laps."

I groaned softly and thought 'Oh man, but at least it is not 100 laps...'

So off we went, Gaara didn't even break a sweat and I can not wait until P.e is over. My best class is cooking class and the best thing is we can eat what we make. I can just smell it now, the wonderful food and I didn't notice that I stopped jogging.

Sasuke poked my arm and said "Hello, Naruto earth to Naruto. Come on you don't want to get any more laps now do you?"

I shaked my head and said "I was thinking of cooking class and the food."

Sasuke chuckles and then muttered "Your such a Dobe."

So we started to jog again and sadly we got 2 laps added. I decided to do the rest of the laps merely by walking not jogging.

Sasuke asked me "So did you eat anything at all today?"

I stated "No not a single thing."

Sasuke said to me "That explains why you are being so quiet and spacey."

I yelled "I'm not spacey and I hate these early classes they start too early!"

Sasuke sighs and said "Naruto, I can not believe you..I bet Mr.Gai-"

Mr.Gai yelled "For being so youthful everyone you are done with your laps!"

I smirked and said "You were saying Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Let's play volley."

I repiled "Okay, but this time I'm totally going to kick your ass."

Sasuke said "That's what you said last time. I'm the best and I can beat anyone at volley ball."

I grabbed the volley ball and tossed it to Sasuke hard, but he caught it.

We walked over to the Volley ball nets and the court is huge. I wonder if the new kid has made any friends and I looked then saw Gaara siting on the benches. He looks lonely and needs a friend.

I called out to Gaara "Yo, Gaara wanna play volley ball?! Come on Sasuke thinks he can beat you at volley ball!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes and walked over to the Volley ball court.

I snickered quietly then I whispered to Sasuke "Think you can beat him at volley ball and I'll keep score."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara and then muttered "Hush it Dobe."

Then they each picked on what part of the volley ball net that they will be on. Now at least Gaara is not alone and sitting on a beach.

I yelled out cheerfully "I'm the score keeper! Wish you luck to both of you!"

Sasuke and Gaara didn't say a word, but glared at each other. I wonder who is better at volley ball Sasuke or Gaara.

TBC

----------  
Please Review and I will not upload anymore chapters until I have some more reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Volley ball and cooking class

I do not own Naruto and this is in Naruto's view. Sasuke might be a little OOC.  
--------------- 

I watched Gaara and Sasuke playing volley ball, but I made sure to keep track of the points. I wonder how much longer this will go on and it's all quiet too. I decided to drink some Pepsi as I kept score and amazingly they are tied. I rolled my eyes and yawned. Jeez this is so damn boring and the only thing keeping me awake is this Pepsi.

Sasuke said to me as he was serving "Don't you dare fall asleep. I'm going to win."

I stated "I should of brought something to record you guys while I go to sleep."

After that it was quiet again and I rolled my eyes. I yawned and I still kept count. Oh looks like Gaara had broken the tie and smirking at Sasuke. The bell ringed for us to go to next class and Gaara won. Oh Sasuke doesn't look happy, I almost forgot what a sore loser he can be and Gaara was smirking.

I remembered the bell ringed, Cooking class and I hope the teacher doesn't mind us being late.

I yelled "We have to go now to the cooking class! Damn I'm straving! I'm sweaty and damn it will make the food smell funny!  
I'm going to the lockers!"

I ran to the lockers, I pulled out my outfit and then set it aside. I was clothed in my P.e uniform, I dumped water on myself and quickly brushed my hair. I saw Sasuke laughing at me and I rolled my eyes. I'm cold now, I quickly took my P.e uniform off and put my outfit on.

I asked "Did you change already?"

Sasuke snickered and said "Yeah, when you dumped water on yourself..You did not have enough sense to turn it to hot, but then again you do this every single time."

I saw that Gaara has already changed and still here since he doesn't know where the class is.

I decided to run and so did Gaara and Sasuke. Well it really shouldn't matter since we are already late, but hey I want time to cook some food then eat it. I really hate this huge school, I was panting when I finally got to the door of the cooking class and those two were not out of breath. I rolled my eyes and I knocked on the door. To be honest I forgot what the teacher of this class name is and the door opened.

Sasuke said to the teacher "We are late because of the new student Gaara."

Wait it was not Gaara's fault, Oh Sasuke must be bitter about losing, but it is no reason to lie.

I started to say ",But it wasn--"

Sasuke put a hand over my mouth, I licked it and he let go. I smirked and walked inside of the class room. Now I can finally have something to eat and today the teacher is going to pair us up into groups of three. The reason is because we will be making food then selling it. Well the group that sells the most will get tickets to some super cool thing/place/whatever. We don't know what, but all I know is that I want it! Well sad thing is I don't even know what the teacher's name is, but I can always ask Sasuke after school if I remember to ask him.

Whatever the teacher's name is said to us "Today is the day I make the groups and---"

I totally didn't listen after that and Sasuke poked me on the arm.

Sasuke stated "Naruto, you were not listening at all. It figures, but I'll fill you in."

I yawned and asked "So what group am I in?"

Sasuke repiled "It has You, me and Gaara. We will have to make some kind of food."

I said to him "I know that we have to make something..Jeez I'm not that dumb."

Sasuke teasingly said "Sure, Blondie whatever you saw."

I said while glaring "I would hit you for calling me Blondie, but I want to eat something. You call me Blondie and I'll call you Uke."

Sasuke gapped at me like a gold fish and Gaara had an amused look. Score one for Naruto!

Sasuke finally closed his mouth and stated "I sort of hate my name, but you look like one with your blond hair."

I glared at him and turned my back to start cook some food.

I said to Sasuke "Well I'll sing that annoying song...I believe it goes like this It's a small world after all or was it I love you, you love, aren't we a big happy family. Hmm which one should I sing? I got it It's a small world after all, It's a small world--"

Sasuke put a hand over my mouth and I bit it.

I rolled my eyes then said "So touchy about those songs. Jeez your hands taste terrible and wait oh my gosh don't tell me that you don't wash your hands! Your such a Teme."

Sasuke lightly slapped me on the face, then glared and flatly said "Moron, I wash my hands."

I repiled "Oh yeah,but anyway the food is almost done."

I love food and I hate burnt food. I have been friends with Sasuke for ten years about and stuff.

I said to Sasuke and Gaara "In order to win we must have team work. Besides it could be awesome tickets to a dinner show."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and Gaara said nothing at all. Man sasuke is always rolling his eyes, I guess he picked up that bad habit from me and look at him now. When Sasuke was a kid he was stuck up, but I got him to be my friend. Okay I must stay focus and who am I trying to fool? Yes the food is finally done and it looks so yummy!

Sasuke told me "You can't eat it yet because--"

I tuned Sasuke out as soon as he said I can't eat yet and I sighed. Damn it's almost time to go, but at least lunch time is near. The bell rings and I sigh unhappily. Sasuke decided to be nice and get a rice ball from out of his lunch box.

I smiled and said "Thanks."

Sasuke said to me "No problem."

Gaara has all of the same classes as us and I will show him to the class that we have next.

I said to Gaara "We'll show you to our next class."

Gaara didn't say anything and man he is worse than Sasuke, but I wonder if he has issues.

TBC

-------------  
Please Review and I hope you enjoyed this! I decided to be nice and upload this chapter, but please review I need to know what you think of this story.


	4. Lunch Time

This is in Naruto's View.  
-------- 

I think of lunch as a class and Sasuke has always told me Dobe Lunch is not a class. To me lunch is a class because some people grade people on the way that they eat as to if they would pass or fail. To pass is to be their friend and to fail is not to be their friend. Yeah that is really weird, Sasuke has a lot of fans and I hardly have any. The reason why is because I wear baggy clothes, but my jeans do not go below my waist.

I wonder why people judge others before knowing them and also why can't we all get along, but too bad life is not like that. Well anyway Sakura is a cheer leader and she has a crush on Sasuke, but she is too shy to boldly tell Sasuke that. Sakura and Ino use to be friends until they meet Sasuke, but Sakura had the crush on Sasuke first. Ino was the one who didn't want to be Sakura's friend anymore, She even said that Sakura has a large forehead and I saw Sakura cry. Sakura then decided to have Hinata as her new best friend while Ino decided to have Shikamaru as her new best friend. Shikamaru was too lazy to tell her off, but he is really smart and he barely picks up a book! Yep talk about drama I know, but life can be so drama like sometimes and stuff.

I sighed and I wonder if I will ever love someone. I know who likes who and sometimes I just watch, but Sasuke is always there to shake me up. I know a lot about everyone and I can sometimes be loud, but I do think.

Sasuke tapped me on the shoulder and said to me "Naruto, Come on your still so spacey. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

I yawned and said "No not really, but oh well."

Gaara finally decided to say something and it was "Naruto why did you even come to school if your just going to sleep."

I smiled and said to him "Because school is where you can meet people and also because Sasuke is here. If I stayed at home I would be all bored and stuff."

Gaara nodded and stated to me "Your strange."

Sasuke was about to say something, but I didn't want to say anything and so I put my finger across his lip.

I smiled and said "Yep and everyone is a bit odd. Like Sasuke here he loves to play DDR, but he doesn't look like the type and so some people find that odd."

I pulled my finger away from Sasuke's lips and Sasuke just shakes his head. There are many ways to get Sasuke to close his mouth and it is not by saying shut up.

I stated to Sasuke "Your lips are dry."

Sasuke gapped at me and then repiled "Shut up you dobe."

I snickered and said "I just felt like saying that."

Sasuke stated "Your more odd than me."

I rolled my eyes and asked "Your point is what?"

Sasuke said to me "Naruto, you are more strange than me. That was my point you dobe."

I pouted than turned to Gaara to talk to him and I asked Gaara "Am I a Dobe?"

Gaara stated "No because your not the dead last in the class and I know because I saw the list of the smartest students to the dim students."

I asked "Where was it?"

Gaara looked at me like I was dumb, he shaked his head and said "It was in the front of the class room."

I said "Whoops I totally didn't notice."

Sasuke stated to me "You can be so ditzy and tonight make sure you go to bed early today."

I repiled "Of course and tonight no video games."

Sasuke said to me "Tonight is studying and I'll come over at your house."

I nodded and said "Yeah and the people across the street have moved out. I wonder who will move in?"

Gaara decided to speak up and asked the address of the house then stated "That is now where I live."

I smiled brightly and said "That is awesome!"

People were staring at me once again and jeez they are so nosy!

I decided to stand up and yell "The thing that is totally awesome is the new flavor ramen!!!!!!!"

The people covered their ears and turned away. Sasuke pushed me back down and shaked his head then ask "Must you always do that when people stare?"

I nodded and said "Yep until they learn not to stare because that is rude."

Sasuke told me "Even when people stare at me because I'm sexy I do not yell."

I stated ",But they look at me as if I'm weird. Besides no one would stare at me for any other reason."

Sasuke sighs and didn't say anything.

I smiled and said "Well anyone everyone here is not the same. I know some people here and what they are all about."

Gaara was quiet and didn't say anything I'll take that as a yes and tell me more.

I said " Okay, I'll start with Chouji he loves to eat and that is healthy I tell you. Well Chouji is friends with Shikamaru and they are friends of Ino. Shikamaru is lazy, but he is very smart. Ino is a cheerleader and she can be a bit mean sometimes. Sakura is a cheerleader and she is sort of nice, but a little shy about saying who she likes. Sakura is friends with Hinata and Hinata is very shy, but she is very nice to everyone and not mean at all. Haku is looks a little like a girl, but it's not his fault plus he is nice and he is friends with an older boy and his name is Zabuza. Zabuza looks a bit scary, but he must be good hearted or Haku wouldn't hang out with him. Lee is very uh youthful and he is friends with Mr.Gai, Neji and Tenten. Mr.Gai is also youthful, Neji is very smart and talks when he wants to plus he can fight and Tenten is a great fighter and also smart. Lee like I say is youthful and he is a great fighter too. Kiba likes dogs, one of his friends is his pet dog and his name is Akamaru and he is friends with Hinata. Well Sakura and Ino use to be friends then they got into a fight with each other over someone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stated "You talk a whole lot Naruto."

Gaara was listening and he didn't say anything.

I said " Oh yeah almost forgot Shino and he likes bugs plus he is friends with Hinata and Kiba. Sasuke has an older brother and his name is Itachi. Jiraiya is the one who takes care of me and he is the writer of some book thing. Kakashi is the one who takes care of Sasuke and Itachi. That's about it for now and man my throat hurts."

Gaara nodded and said "You talk a lot."

I huffed and stated "And you hardly talk, but everyone is cool in their own ways...expect stalkers."

Sasuke said to me "There is only five minutes left of lunch."

My eyes widen and I yelled "Dang it all!"

I started eating my food at a fast rate and now my belly aches from being too full. Then the bell rings and lunch was over with.

----------  
Please Review and Thank You.


	5. Math and Reading

Sorry to the people who liked this story, but I was a little sad plus uh I almost forgot this story...Yeah and I was a little sad about the lack of reviews, but oh well. Please review and tell me about what you think of this story or else I will not know if people will read this and enjoy reading.

Sorry if some people are OOC.

This is in Naruto's View

--------

I really do hate math and Sasuke does too, but that darn Teme is such a smart ass in math while I'm somewhat of a dough head when it comes to math problems. Sasuke has a cousin and his name is Sai. Sai is a pervert and a total asshole. I'm still pissed that Sai called my penis small when he has not even seen it and I will not show that pevert. I wonder how Sasuke's cousin turned out this way and sadly Sai is in our math class.

The math teacher is Mr. Nara and his son is Shikamaru. Shikamaru is lazy, he sleeps in all of the classes, but yet he is the smartest student.

Mr. Nara said to the class "Class, Here is the new student and his name is Gaara. Anything you want to say?"

Gaara flatly stated "You touch me, you die slow and painful."

Sasuke gave me a look that said 'So Naruto still want to be his friend?'

I decided to stand up and yell "Gaara I still want to be your friend!"

The class was quiet and then looked at me as if I was a complete moron. I flipped them off and sat back down.

Mr.Nara just sighed and shaked his head then said to Gaara "You can sit behind Naruto and if you do kill anyone please don't do so in this class room..."

I noticed that Sai's seat was to the left of me and Sasuke's seat is to the right of me. Now Gaara's seat is behind me and Mr.Nara was explaining the math to us, but I still don't get it. Sasuke was listening to the teacher and Sai was making a dirty picture. Mr. Nara noticed, but to be honest the teacher doesn't care. Finally the class was over with and only two classes left!

I walked over to Gaara and asked "What class do you have next?"

Gaara repiled back flatly "Reading and it is taught by Mr. Orochimaru."

Sasuke was walking ahead and I quickly said "Cool we have the same classes and we better hurry because Mr. Orochimaru doesn't like it when people are late."

I ran to reading class and Gaara was keeping up with ease. We all made it just in time and Gaara did not break a sweat at all.

Mr. Orochimaru said to Gaara "Pick your own seat."

So Gaara decided to sit in the back alone and I'm stuck in the front, but at least Sasuke is to the right. Mr. Orochimaru is creepy and I do not want to know him better. I do not hate Mr. Orochimaru, but I do not love him...Sasuke hates Mr. Orochimaru and Sai makes rude comments to everyone. I was starting to fall asleep, but Sasuke pinched my arm.

I muttered quietly "I can not wait until the end of this class."

Mr. Orochimaru said "Naruto stand up and read your poem that was homework for last night. Remember it is a poem that is made by you."

I stood up and said my Poem

"Sasuke's cousin Sai is a pervert,

Sasuke's brother is a pervert,

My teacher is a pervert,

Almost everyone I know is a pervert.

You wonder is anyone safe?

You wonder if there is such a thing as not being a pervert?

Yes there is such thing,

It is called being a complete virgin,

It is called not learning about sex,

It is called being dense as a balloon,

It is called not being a pevert and I'm not a pervert unlike Sai."

Mr. Orochimaru just stared blankly at me and stated " Naruto, It was suppose to be a poem about snakes."

I erased the word pevert and put snake. Sasuke was sliently laughing at me and my classmates giggled. I grinned and then turned it in.

Mr. Orochimaru said "Sasuke your turn."

Sasuke stood up

" Snakes are wonderful,

Snakes can kill fans,

Snakes can crush a person's bones,

That is what my cousin Sai says.

I really don't care for snakes,

I would rather kill a snake and feed it to that dumb cousin of mine."

The whole freakin class clapped and cheered expect for Sai and me. Hmph my poem was better and cooler.

Sasuke smirked and mouthed 'Better luck next Naru.'

I mouthed back 'Go screw yourself Uke.'

Sasuke glared at me and I quietly flipped him off. Yeah we have a strange friendship, but we are friends. After this class is science and at long last we could go home. After a while the bell rings and time for science class. I walked slowly to the science room and I fall asleep like a log. The teacher didn't care at all and he just wrote stuff on the board then went back to reading a book.

I heard the bell ring and I jumped up and yelled "Thank goodness!! Heck yeah bye bye!"

I ran out of the door and so did my classmates expect Sasuke and Gaara.I waited for them and a minute later they showed up. I waved at them and Sasuke rolled his eyes.I walked over to them, Gaara just had blank eyes and Sasuke looked bored. I had an idea and Sasuke wouldn't look bored anymore. I kicked Sasuke where it hurt and Sasuke fall to his knee's.

Sasuke growled and said to me "Naru, You are so dead."

Gaara looked amused and I repiled to Sasuke"You looked so bored that it was painful to see."

Sasuke was starting to get up and I yelled to Gaara "See you Gaara, I better go before Uke get's up and kick my ass!"

So Sasuke was chasing after me until we got to our houses and we were both panting out of breath. Sasuke was still glaring at me and I hummed 'Happy Happy Joy Joy'.

Sasuke smacked my arm and stated "I hate that fucking song and it is stuck inside of my mind."

I grinned and repiled "Oh, I didn't know that Sasuke."

Sasuke stated "I'm going to make you study all night long even if I have to give you smarties."

I pouted and said "I hate smarties."

Sasuke repiled "And that is why you are not as smart as me. Oh and I'm going to go over the science and math."

I groaned and said "Have mercy Sasuke."

Sasuke stated "Not a chance Dobe."

Study night from heck and lesson learnt don't kick Sasuke where it hurts when it is study night.

-----------

So please Read and Review. Thank You!


	6. Morning Time

**Please review and tell me about what you think of this story or else I will not know if people will read this and enjoy reading. Sorry if some people are OOC.**

**Anyway I think I need a more catchy title and most likely a better summary.**

**This is in Naruto's View**

**--------**

I yawned loudly ang got up slowly. I can't believe that I woke up at 4:35AM and I had a plan as to how to wake up Sasuke. I have a key to Sasuke's and Itachi's house. I walked next store to their house and unlocked the door, but I found those two drinking coffee. I felt like gagging because I really do not like coffee and I was shocked that they were awake.

Sasuke smirked at me and said "Naru, I knew you would try to wake me up."

I yelled "Don't call me Naru. You Teme Uke."

Itachi sliently laughed at me and then said with a smirk "Now Naruto you might wake our new neighbors and remember not on the first day."

I asked while having a blank look "Who are the new neighbors?"

Itachi repiled flatly "Gaara, Kankurou, Temari and their father."

My eyes were wide and I asked "Really?!"

Itachi snickered at me and said in a like duh voice "Yeah."

Sasuke looked like he was sulking, but oh well I wonder why.

I smiled and said "Now I can have more chances at making Gaara my friend."

Itachi just smiled and said mockingly"Good luck on that To To."

I yelled loudly at him "Why did you come up with that annoying nickname?! That is worse than Naru!"

Screw the whole don't be loud thing because I'm pissed.

Itachi smirked and repiled in the I'm such a badass voice "Because I'm more evil than my cute little brother."

Sasuke stated flatly "Older brother you are odd...not in a good way."

Kakashi and Jiraiya are hardly home, but Itachi is in control since he is the oldest. Well Kakashi is not needed since the day Itachi turnt 18, but he still visits. Jiraiya checks up on me every month and Itachi has a power of...Damnit I forgot what it was called, but anyway if I'm hurt then Itachi can sign the paper saying that I can be treated plus he can sign the stuff from the school.

Jiraiya is the author of some peverted novel and Kakashi always read it before it is even at the stores. Itachi is 21 years old, he has been finished with school since he was 14 years old since he was so smart and he got a job. Yep that is pretty damn amazing I know and Itachi has some friends that did the same thing. I wonder what Itachi's job is because he has not told us.

Sasuke and I are 16 years old. We have not ever went out partying and Itachi told us now that we can go out partying, but no killing anyone well that was more directed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke waved a hand in front of my face and said to me "You are such a Dobe for waking up early even though you stayed up late."

I yelled "And whose fault is that Teme?!"

Sasuke smirked and sneered "Yours of course since you kicked me between my legs."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and said to us "Oh may that sounds kinky never thought that Naru was a sadist kind of person."

I gapped and then asked harshly "What the hell do you mean?"

Itachi stated with a smirk "I already told you."

Sasuke muttered softly "I can't believe you would say such a thing perv."

Itachi snickered and repiled "Sorry Suke, but I'm not into doing that sort of thing with my little brother. Oh and today you guys can walk to school." 

Sasuke stated while glaring at his brother "Why must you always call me Suke, Sake, Sassy, Sissy, Sissy cat, Sassy cat, Kelly, Hell cat, Bro, cute little brother and sometimes a bitch...You are so damn rude to me and you wonder why I'm pissed off at the world."

I snickered into my hand and Itachi just smirked then left to get something. Itachi came backing carrying something and it was a book. The title was The nicknames I gave to my younger brother and it is by Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi stated with a smirk "I published this book when I just finished school and it was just something that I highly doubt that anyone would write about, but no I don't write books anymore. I wrote books until I was old enough to get a real job and I'm not going to be telling you about it. Let's see I wrote some other books, I wrote from when I was 14 until I was 18."

Sasuke was turning cherry red and gapping at his brother like a fish out of water. Itachi handed me a copy and I mouthed a Thank You when Sasuke wasn't looking. Itachi started cooking something for us to eat and Sasuke was pouting in a corner.

Sasuke muttered "I hope no one has read this terrible book."

I repiled in a matter of fact voice "Well it has been about seven years and I highly doubt that someone would remember it. Also Itachi hasn't wroten anything in three years."

I'll have to goggle search the books that Itachi has written and make sure that he has not wrote a book about me. So Itachi, Sasuke and me ate in slience. Sasuke is still upset at finding out about the book and at the time that book was made Sasuke & I was 9 years old. I wonder if Sasuke's mom knew about the book, but most likely 'Forgot' to tell him.

Well when Sasuke & I were ten, Itachi had been already finished with school for a year and we didn't know that he wrote books.

It was about 5:00AM and we decided to watch cartoons until 6:15AM leaving us an hour to get to school since Itachi won't be taking us.

**-----------**

**So please Read and Review. Thank You! This might be Sasuke/Naruto or Itachi/Naruto or Gaara/Naruto or Neji/Naruto..Please tell me which one would be for Naruto!**

**Then there are the other people like Lee, Sakura, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Kankurou, Temari, Kiba, Hinata and so on that need to be paired up or they could be by themselves. **

**Couples that are for sure:**

**Zabuza/Haku**


	7. Saved by the bell

So far 2 votes for Naruto/Sasuke and 1 vote for Naruto/Hinata. I'm not closing the voting yet. Anyway please enjoy!

Naruto View

----------

I decided to knock on Gaara's house to ask if he wanted to walk with us and Sasuke muttered something.

Gaara answered "Sure."

Sasuke didn't look happy and was it me or was Gaara smirking evily? No matter I will become his friend and...Ouch ran into a phone line pole.

Sasuke stated "You are such a ditz Naruto."

Gaara had a small smile on his face then it vaished a second later. I smiled back and Sasuke rolled his eyes. I know that Sasuke didn't see Gaara smile and we walked in slience since I was not talking, but thinking.

Sasuke asked me "Naruto,what is wrong your so quiet? "

I grinned and repiled "I was thinking."

Sasuke asked "About what?"

I grinned and said "Nothing really."

Sasuke shook his head and stated "Naruto, Your werid."

I frowned and said "Well, people think your a sexy gothic boy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Really funny."

I was being honest and Sasuke didn't know, but he has stalkers.

I asked Gaara "So what do you think of this school?"

Gaara repiled "Boring."

I grinned and then yelled "I will change that!"

Then people looked at me as if I was crazy and then the bell rings. Heh, funny saved by the looks by the bell. Sasuke dragged me to the first class and I blinked.

-----

Please read and review if you liked it or not, but no flamers. Sorry for the chapter, but I have been busy. I'll try to upload as soon as I can.


End file.
